Stablegirl
by TaylaNovak
Summary: The day Daniel died, the day he was murdered, a monster was born. An innocent soul turned dark and a heart bright with hope, forever darkened and cracked. But this story isn't about Regina, his True Love left behind, but his little sister, Emilie, the young girl who would one day change the face of the world we have come to know. Features StableQueen and an OC Read and review!


The day Daniel died, the day he was murdered, a monster was born. An innocent soul turned dark and a heart bright with hope, forever darkened and cracked. But this story isn't about Regina, his True Love left behind, but his little sister, Emilie, the young girl who would one day change the face of the world we have come to know. Features StableQueen and an OC Read and review!

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked away from her mother, angry with her actions once again. Blood dripped from her own lip but she hardly noticed it as she stormed to the stables. "Emilie?" She called, bursting inside the familiar dwelling. She walked down the stalls until she found the girl curled up behind the haystacks, crying. "Emelie, I'm so sorry."

"Why is your mom such a bitch?!" Emilie snapped, clutching her eye where Cora had hit her, drawing a smirk from the older woman. "I'm sorry Regina, I'll try harder."

"You did nothing wrong, Mother shouldn't have reacted the way she did. She can be so heartless. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Emilie!" Daniel called as he entered the stables with Rocinante. Regina went to retrieve her horse while he ran to his little sister and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Emilie said.

He went to get a wet cloth to place against her eye. "She will never hurt you again."

"She will, and we can't do anything about it. You can't fight her or you'll be fired...or worse." Emilie said. She looked up at Regina and removed the cloth to gently wipe away the blood from Regina's lip. "She's such a monster."

"She is." Regina agreed with an apologetic glance at Daniel.

"I'm a tough girl." Emilie said with a nod. "I can handle Cora. You two are the ones who need to watch out. If she finds out about the two of you being engaged, she'll probably kill the both of you."

Regina nodded and hugged her sister in law. "We should get back before she gets angry. Angrier." She and Daniel shared a tender kiss before the sisters walked back to the house, just in time for tea.

Emilie pulled her long brown hair forward in attempt to present herself better and wiped at her dress to clear of dirt, before stepping into the kitchen to get the tea kettle.

"Emilie." Cora said, smiling sweetly as she poured her tea. "I'm glad you have learned your place."

"Yes, my lady." Emilie said as she poured Regina and Henry's tea, keeping her eyes down and movements fluid so as not to make a mistake. Making a mistake would once again draw Cora's wrath and she was not in the mood to nearly lose another eye.

"Emilie, you are dismissed for the night. Leave us."

"Yes, my lady." Emilie dipped her head respectfully and went back into the kitchen to put the kettle away. She removed her apron, grabbed her cloak and made her way back out to the stables through the server's entrance.

Daniel was waiting at the stable doors and smiled when he saw her. "Are you alright, Em?"

"I'm fine. She just told me to pour the tea before she dismissed me." He put his arm around her as they walked to their small hovel, the only piece of paradise they had while being employed by the Mills family.

"What about your eye?" Daniel asked as they removed their cloaks and she started to get a fire going in the fireplace.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. Just marry Regina soon so we can leave this dreadful place already." After the fire was nice and big, she grabbed the cauldron and handed it to her brother.

"You can't just rush into things like this." Daniel said as he walked outside to fill the cauldron with water and carry it back inside.

"Still, you promised me that one day we all run away together, away from Cora, away from this house, away from the past, and we would have a glorious future. You two would be married and I-"

"Will not be married." Daniel said, giving her a pointed look as he sat down.

She rolled her eyes. "I will be spending all of my time with the many nieces and nephews that you and Regina will provide for me." She pulled out some strips of meat, seasonings and vegetables. Daniel rose to help her cut everything up and fill the pot.

"How many is many?" He asked, hitting her in the face with a handful of chopped carrots. He laughed and turned away as she threw some lettuce at him.

"At least 10."

He laughed. "Regina and 10 children? That will be a sight to see."

She smiled. "I am sure it will be."

xxxxxxx

The next morning Emilie left the hovel early to prepare breakfast for the family. She was just finished setting the table when Cora and Henry, followed by Regina, walked into the room and regally sat down.

"Emilie." Regina said as she poured their drinks. "Your eye is looking better this morning."

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern." She answered respectfully, keeping her gaze down.

"Indeed. I trust the lesson behind your wound has been learned?" Cora asked with a disdainful look at her daughter.

"Yes milady." Emilie said, taking her place behind Henry against the wall. She was silent as the family dined on breakfast, listening to the clink of forks against plates and the sparse conversation and passive aggressive barbs between mother and daughter.

"If there is nothing for me to do today, Mother, I would like to go riding. Emilie will accompany." Regina rose to her feet and motioned to Emilie.

"I don't think so." Cora said. "You have to catch up on your reading and Miss Emilie has to go collect some herbs I require from the garden in the woods."

"But Mother, that is quite a walk from here. At least let her be escorted. Let Daniel go with her."

"Do you think I am unaware of the connection between the two of them?" Cora demanded. "I am very much aware, and both of you will do as I say."

Regina looked at her father, as though to ask him for help. But he did nothing but cower and she scowled.

Emilie shook her head when Regina looked at her. She dipped her head to Cora. "I shall leave at once, my lady." She said, leaving to retrieve her cloak. She returned and one of the other servants handed a list of the herbs that would be gathered and she set out on her way, hoping that Regina would tell Daniel where she was going so they would know where to find her body if she was attacked by wolves or something.

The trail was long since overgrown with vines and undergrowth and made travel slow and difficult. It took nearly an hour to reach the herb garden and sighed as she got to work. It took hours of painstaking work and the sun was high in the sky by the time she started on the way back.

A whimper made her turn and stop. It sounded like an animal in pain. She didn't even stop to think before veering off the path and making her way towards the sound, heart stopping at the sight of the beautiful white wolf caught in the animal trap.

"By the gods." Emilie put down her basket of herbs and slowly approached the animal. It turned its head to look at her, revealing its strangely colored eyes. One was blood red and the other was black as night. "It's okay, shh. I won't hurt you." She spoke soothingly as the beast simply lay there. It made no move to attack her as she hooked her fingers beneath the snare and struggled to pry it off the animal's neck. Finally, she managed to break it and free the wolf. "Well, there you go. Stay out of trouble next time."

"We will." Emilie spun around, coming face to face with a leather clad man with dark hair, dark stubble covering most of his face and soft dark eyes. "Forgive me for startling you."

"No, I just...probably sound crazy talking to a wolf. It's fine." She said awkwardly.

He smiled. "I talk to him all the time. Thank you for finding and saving him."

"It was no problem." She returned his smile and he bent to pick up her basket. "Are you in the woods alone?"

"Um, yes. I work at the Mills estate. Cora sent me to get some herbs." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why she built the freakin' herb garden in the woods when there is plenty of room directly next to the house." She sighed. "i should go."

"May we escort you?"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. Cora might get angry and it isn't wise to make her angry. She has magic and she's not afraid at all to use it."

"Then can I at least know your name?" He tilted his head.

"Emilie."

"Emilie." He repeated with a smirk. "It's beautiful." He bowed deeply and presented her with the basket. She took it, giving him a weird look. "What?"

"You're strange. You talk to wolves and you show chivalry to a servant. Mr…"

"Call me the Huntsman. And we both talk to wolves apparently."

"Huntsman, okay. And yes, we do. By the way, he's waiting for you." She smiled at the Huntsman and turned to leave.

"Perhaps we may meet again." The Huntsman called.

"Perhaps." She laughed, before walking back to the trail and beginning the long trek home.

Regina immediately grabbed her as soon as she stepped into the house. "I was worried."

Emilie leaned into her sister in law's embrace. "You worry too much."

"I trust you found no difficulty in retrieving the herbs?" Cora asked.

Emilie quickly stepped away from Regina and automatically lowered her head. "No, my lady. All was well."

"Good. Regina, bring the herbs to my study." She turned to leave but stopped when a howl was heard from outside.

A smile touched Emilie's lips at the thought of it being the wolf she'd saved. She looked out of the window and grinned when she saw the wolf, his eyes were unmistakable.

"Wolves. Disgusting animals." Cora stepped up to the door and opened it, unleashing a burst of magic at the creature.

"N-" The word wasn't even out of her mouth before Cora suddenly smacked her hard, knocking her to the ground.

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed, coming to her side.

"She needs to learn her place, and apparently so do you. Tomorrow, you will not leave this house and Miss Emilie shall be moved to the groundskeepers. I expect her to be up bright early repairing the paddock fence. Now, bring the herbs to my study. Now."

Regina looked ready to defy her mother, but Emilie shook her head, fighting back tears. She scrambled to her feet and quickly exited the house.

"Mother, you didn't need to do that. Emilie is not a groundskeeper." Regina said.

"She needs to learn that she is only here to serve this family, not protect disgusting wolves and urge you to defy me." Cora snapped. "Now do as I say."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Groundskeeper?!" Daniel yelled, wiping away his little sister's tears. "This is outrageous. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Why does she only treat me this way? What did I do?"

"Nothing. It's because you are everything she isn't. You're happy and beautiful and pure and she's just an evil woman. Don't worry, we'll leave this place and never have to return again. She won't be able to touch you then."

Emilie nodded and wrapped her arms around her brother, holding him close. She stayed with Daniel for the rest of the day, helping him in any way she could before they made their way home and did their normal routine of preparing dinner. This night lacked their usual playfulness, despite Daniel trying to coax a smile out of his sister. She ignored him, ate quickly and went straight to bed.

She was laying in bed, absently braiding her hair when she heard the sound of a wolf howling outside. This, this brought a smile to her lips.

Read and review! A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this. This chapter may seem a bit rushed, but it'll get better. Hopefully

Discaimer: I do not own OUAT


End file.
